


Чувства, физиология и звезды

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Anal Sex, Captain Alec, Crossover, M/M, Medic Magnus, Multi, Retelling, Rimming, Romance, cosmoopera, hybrid Magnus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Капитан Алек Лайтвуд мечется перед выбором: выбрать на место начальника медицинской службы незнакомца и жить спокойно или выбрать Магнуса Бейна и распрощаться со спокойствием





	Чувства, физиология и звезды

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: все взаимно и у совершеннолетних; возможны ляпы, автор знаком со вселенной СтарТрека исключительно через фанон и Ребут; для вдохновения использовался арт Рия Ареи - http://ria-arei.diary.ru/p212476481.htm

Окошко сообщений на падде настойчиво мигало цифрой восемь. Только чтобы успокоить тут же разбушевавшуюся совесть, Алек нажал «Просмотр». В развернувшемся списке оказалось одно письмо от адмирала Эрондейл, приглашение на вечер, посвященный основанию Федерации, напоминалка о посиделках в честь его повышения от Иззи и пять требований — а иначе эти письма назвать было нельзя — от матери, непременно желавшей увидеть его до того момента, как новый звездолет класса «Охотник» под его командованием выйдет из доков, чтобы отправиться в свою первую пятилетнюю миссию. Над причиной подобной назойливости задумываться не приходилось — новое звание Алека явно положительно сказалось на карьере сенатора Мариз Лайтвуд, но все же эффект был менее ярким, чем от, скажем, сенсационного брака ее старшего сына на известной своими работами по межвидовым вирусам Лидии Бранвелл. Отсутствие желания что у Алека, что у Лидии связывать себя каким-либо узами, тем более брачными, ее волновало мало, а значит разговор, которого Алек старался избегать всеми своими силами, неизбежно выльется в обмен упреками, оскорблениями и закончится раздраженными криками о долге и ответственности.  
  
Последнее угнетало больше всего. Стараниями Мариз детство Алека походило на военный лагерь. Окончание школы в тринадцать, поступление в Академию Звездного флота в четырнадцать, назначение в звании лейтенанта и главы службы связи на один из лучших кораблей в семнадцать, должность первого помощника в девятнадцать, а теперь и капитана в двадцать один — ничто из этого, казалось, не могло удовлетворить амбиции его матери в полной мере. Никакой личной жизни, учеба, работа — Алек отдавал все свое время и силы на то, чтобы фамилия Лайтвуд обладала должным весом во всех уголках Галактики. Но брак... брак определенно не тот шаг, что он готов совершить.   
  
С усталым вздохом закрыв сообщения, Алек потер переносицу, пытаясь отогнать сонливость, и, встряхнувшись, вновь принялся за чтение личных файлов, за изучением которых провел последние две недели. Он почти закончил. Формирование собственной команды оказалось куда более сложным делом, чем он ожидал. Немного спасло то, что он знал, кого хотел видеть на ключевых позициях: Джейса в качестве первого помощника, Изабель — рулевого, Льюиса (как бы его ни хотелось порой прибить) — навигатора. Как Алек и ожидал, ему пришлось пережить небольшую локальную войну, чтобы отбить коммандера Джордана Кайла у адмирала Пенхаллоу, но его аргументы оказались достаточно вескими, чтобы лучший инженер Флота был назначен на его корабль. Немного посомневавшись, Алек все-таки подал прошение на перевод Клэри Моргенштерн на место начальника научной службы. Ее въедливость и манера лезть не в свое дело, конечно, были минусом, но в отношении научной части негативные стороны ее характера почти нивелировались. Рафаэль занял место начальника лингвистической службы, а Майя — главы охраны.   
  
Прочий штат также был набран, и в принципе, «Черч», как ласково между собой назвали новый звездолет члены команды, был готов к полету, если бы не одно «но» — у них по-прежнему не было начальника медицинской службы. Некритичная ситуация, конечно, можно было отправить в миссию и так, и выбрать главу медиков из уже имеющихся членов команды, проведя разведку боем, но в голове Алека продолжало зудеть желание иметь самый высокопрофессиональный штат под своим началом. Все тормозилось из-за его неспособности унять свое сердце и запросить перевод одного единственного человека, которого он хотел бы видеть на этой должности.  
  
Магнус Бейн являлся одним из лучших специалистов по внеземной биологии, межвидовым заболеваниям, кибертрансплантологии, ментальной медицине и еще около десятка узких специальностей, каждая из которых была на вес золота на корабле, отправляющемся в пятилетнее блуждание в глубинах космоса. И он был бывшим Алека. Первым и единственным.  
  
Вновь открыв файл с пометкой «М. Бейн», Алек откинулся на кресле, принявшись разглядывать приложенные фотографии. Изменения, произошедшие с Магнусом, были очевидны с первого взгляда: для начала его бородка, которая так забавляла Алека поначалу, исчезла — на всех фото Магнус был гладко выбрит, из-за чего выглядел гораздо моложе своих лет. Затем одежда — на фотографиях с официальных приемов тот появлялся преимущественно в темных нарядах, хотя раньше предпочитал цвет. И побольше. Под глазами даже сквозь слои ретуши виднелись синяки, и Алек невольно задумался, какое же переживание наложила на яркого и солнечного Магнуса такую тень.  
  
Когда они познакомились, Магнус сверкал. Он был ярким, громким, шумным. Он сбивал с толку, нападал, не давая опомнится и играючи лишал самообладания. Конечно, Алек сдался ему. Как он не мог? И это было лучшее время в его жизни. Он любил и был яростно, неистово любим в ответ. Любовь Магнуса, казалось, может разрушать города, взрывать звезды и преодолевать межгалактические расстояния со скоростью в сотни, тысячи, миллионы раз превышающей скорость звука. Магнус купал его в своих чувствах, учил любить, отдаваться без остатка, сжигал до тла, но только чтобы воскресить на утро нежными поцелуями.  
  
В ту пору Алеку казалось, что он способен свернуть горы и покорить вселенную всего за один рабочий день, потому что ночью он просто обязан вернуться к Магнусу. Он был свободен и совершенно по-глупому счастлив.  
  
Он сам виноват в том, что случилось потом, конечно. Магнус просил честности и откровенности. Был готов слушать и помогать, что бы Алека ни тревожило. Но тот все равно оплошал. Был так одержим желанием удержать свою службу и личную жизнь в разных плоскостях, что сам не заметил, как те с грохотом столкнулись.   
  
И все полетело к чертям.  
  
Магнус просто ушел. Нет, конечно, сначала он был в ярости, когда узнал, что Алек скрывал от него информацию, имеющую к нему непосредственное отношение, — в те времена Сенат пытался провести несколько неоднозначных законов об ограничениях для гибридов. Алек знал, что Магнус остро реагирует на вещи, связанные с его природой, в первую очередь потому, что он был единственным известным гибридом человека и асмодея, потому и промолчал, желая уберечь. Как теперь понимал — уберечь себя, а не Магнуса. Так что тот собрал вещи из их — уже их — квартиры и исчез. Как Алек позже узнал, Магнус согласился принять участие в длительной экспедиции в дальние миры, спонсируемой бетазоидами.   
  
И сейчас он был на расстоянии одного перелета со станции Бруклин-два, вращающейся вокруг Юпитера, до Земли.  
  
Решение, решение...  
  
— Входящий звонок от Джейса Эрондейла, — механический голос компьютера разрезал тишину.  
  
— Принять, — автоматически отозвался Алек, сворачивая документы Магнуса.  
  
— Хэй, Алек! — весело воскликнул Джейс, судя по обстановке, звонивший ему прямо посреди пьянки. — Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что сегодня мы отмечаем наше новое назначение? Все уже тут и интересуется, где же наш доблестный капитан!  
  
— Я почти закончил, скоро буду, — спокойно отозвался Алек, закатив глаза.  
  
— Мне знаком этот взгляд, — Джейс обошел какого-то бедолагу и вышел в пустую комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь. — Так-то лучше. В чем проблема?  
  
— Медицинская служба.   
  
— А, — мгновенно все понял Джейс. — Я думал, ты решил этот вопрос?..  
  
— Профессор Элдетри отказался покидать студентов, а остальные кандидаты... не достаточно квалифицированы, — нехотя признался Алек.  
  
— Так. Чего ты хочешь больше: получить великолепного медика или вернуть бывшего? — строя из себя мыслителя, отозвался Джейс.  
  
— А если я не уверен?  
  
— Тогда тебе стоит решить это и побыстрее, потому что еще чуть-чуть — и ты сопьешься на одних штрафных! — с улыбкой ответил тот. — Давай, решайся и бегом к нам, пока Изабель меня не прибила за сальные шуточки в адрес ее подруг.  
  
— Буду в течение часа, — невольно улыбнулся в ответ Алек, прерывая вызов.  
  
Он еще некоторое время сидел, вновь и вновь прокручивая все возможные варианты в голове, пока наконец не решился. Спустя пятнадцать минут запрос на перевод доктора Магнуса Бейна на «Черч» под командование капитана Александра Лайтвуда был одобрен Адмиралтейством.  
  
Мосты сожжены.   
  


***

  
— Инженерная?   
  
— Варп-ядро в норме, капитан!  
  
— Научный отдел?   
  
— Все готово, — раздался жизнерадостный голос Клэри.  
  
— Медблок? — с небольшой паузой вызывал последнюю из служб корабля Алек.  
  
— Полы надраены, шприцы заряжены, а медсестры в своих греховных халатиках порхают между койками аки нимфы по маковому полю...  
  
— Доктор Бейн! — возмущение в Алеке смешалось с шоком и приятным томлением, разлившимся по телу, стоило голосу Магнуса донестись из динамиков.  
  
— Ладно, капитан. Медслужба готова к старту, — с обреченным вздохом отрапортовал Магнус. — Но я очень надеюсь, что наши экстренные навыки нам не пригодятся хотя бы месяц, потому что, судя по медицинским картам экипажа, ни один из вас нормально не обследовался как минимум два года, что значит, что мы отбываем в космос в консервной банке набитой всевозможной заразой, а значит никто не уйдет от медосмотра.  
  
— Прозвучало как угроза, доктор, — широко улыбаясь, отозвался Джейс, вводя данные в свой рабочий компьютер.  
  
— Это всего лишь предварительные ласки, коммандер, — в тон ему отозвался Бейн.  
  
Алек очень надеялся, что команда не заметила предательского румянца, который наверняка окрасил его щеки, стоило ему вспомнить, насколько Магнус хорош в этих самых ласках на самом деле.  
  
— Кхм, спасибо за предупреждение, доктор, — откашлявшись, перехватил направление беседы Алек. — Лейтенант Льюис, введите координаты первой точки назначения.  
  
— Координаты введены, капитан! — тут же отозвался Саймон, не отрывая глаз от панели.  
  
— Изабель, выводи нас.  
  
— Есть, — отозвалась та.  
  
«Черч» медленно выбирался из доков, направляясь к зияющей бездне космоса, когда динамики снова ожили:  
  
— Бейн — мостику. Чтобы не быть голословным: капитан Лайтвуд, жду вас в медблоке через полчаса. Начальник должен подавать пример своим подчиненным.  
  
Это будет очень долгая миссия.  
  


***

  
Открывая дверь в свою каюту в конце смены, у Алека имелось оно желание: растянуться на кровати и уснуть. Отчеты об удачном старте корабля и начале пятилетней миссии выжали из него все соки, а адмиралы, один за другим выходившие на связь, додавили остальное. Поэтому когда, зайдя внутрь, Алек обнаружил там свою сестру, оккупировавшую вожделенную им кровать, то не сдержал обреченного вздоха:  
  
— Как ты сюда попала?  
  
— Попросила у Джейса экстренный код для входа, — пожав плечами, отозвалась Изабель.  
  
Алек покачал головой, понимая, что разоряться на угрозы бесполезно.  
  
— Что ты хотела?  
  
— Я? Ничего. Только полюбопытствовать, — отозвалась Изабель. — Ты вернулся из медотсека таким задумчивым и отстраненным, что это просто невозможно было не заметить.  
  
Алек промолчал, всем видом демонстрируя свое отношение к подобным беседам.  
  
— Ну? — нетерпеливо протянула Иззи. — И как все прошло?  
  
Тон сестры явно намекал на то, что она не уйдет, пока не разузнает все в мельчайших подробностей, потому Алек, закатив глаза, ответил:  
  
— Спокойно.  
  
— И? Это все? Алек, это Магнус. Неужели все действительно ограничилось простым медосмотром?  
— продолжала настаивать Изабель, теребя в руках краешек одеяла.  
  
— Магнус — профессионал. Разумеется, он провел осмотр, как и планировал, — Алек потянул с себя форменную футболку.  
  
— И в этом не было ничего такого?  
  
— Ничего, — на автомате буркнул в ответ Алек.  
  
Изабель определенно не стоило знать о нежных и теплых, ощутимых даже сквозь прочный латекс перчаток, прикосновениях, которыми одарил его Магнус, придирчиво изучая каждый шрам, что Алек получил с момента их расставания. Впрочем, ей так же не стоило сообщать и о вполне однозначных реакциях тела Алека, будто проснувшегося из длительной антисексуальной спячки от одного только присутствия Магнуса.  
  
— Но вы все обсудили? — снова спросила у него Изабель.  
  
— Иззи! — возмутился Алек.  
  
— Что? Ты — мой брат, Алек. В первую очередь. И только во вторую — капитан. Когда твой бывший появляется на твоем корабле — причем с твоей же инициативы — я волнуюсь! — даже не подумала извиняться та.  
  
— Мы поговорили, — нехотя признался Алек, стягивая с себя и майку — кого-кого а собственной сестры он абсолютно не стеснялся.  
  
— Мне придется вытаскивать из тебя каждое слово, да? — устало фыркнула Изабель.  
  
— Нет, просто...  
  
— Что, просто? Что Магнус сказал?  
_  
—... мы оба приняли несколько неудачных решений и можем либо сожалеть о них, либо попытаться жить дальше. Я — за второй вариант..._  
  
— Он предложил оставить прошлое в прошлом и жить полной жизнью, — пройдя в ванную, чтобы умыться, ответил Алек.  
  
— Ты согласился? — уточнила Изабель на всякий случай, потому что Алек мог и отказаться по глупости.  
  
— Конечно. Все, что было почти пять лет назад, там и останется, — Алек поднял глаза и посмотрел на свое отражение — взъерошенное и юное, точно снова вернулся в Академию.  
  
— Ты к этому готов? — Изабель наконец поднялась с его постели и застыла в дверном проеме ванной.  
  
— Тебе не надоело задавать вопросы? — Алек наскоро вытерся полотенцем. — Может, поговорим о твоих странных отношениях с Рафаэлем и Саймоном?  
  
— У нас здоровые полигамные отношения: я люблю их, они любят меня и друг друга, — без капли смущения отозвалась Изабель. — Тебе стоит попробовать. Не забыл еще, что можно делать с другим человеком в постели?  
  
— Это не твое дело, — смущенно пробурчал Алек.  
  
— Конечно, мое, если только ты не... — Изабель широко распахнула глаза. — Алек! — она ухватила брата, пытавшегося проскользнуть назад в комнату мимо нее, за руку. — У тебя никого не было после Магнуса?   
  
Вместо ответа Алек отвел взгляд.  
  
— Но Джейс говорил про того парня из Дельта Веги!  
  
— Мой хороший друг согласился прикрыть меня перед Джейсом, — отстраненно пояснил тот.  
  
— Алек! — из голоса Изабель исчезли насмешка и любопытство, оставив после себя только тревогу и сестринскую нежность. — Ты все еще любишь его, да?  
  
— Я не знаю, — честно признался он, чуть погодя.  
  
— А Магнус?..  
  
_—... Александр? Я по тебе скучал._  
  
— Понятия не имею.  
  


***

  
Следующий месяц был на удивление спокойным. Разведывательные миссии проходили как по нотам, сопровождение политических суден — без эксцессов, а единственный локальный конфликт, который развернулся в непосредственной близости от нахождения «Черча», завершился прежде, чем они успели прибыть на место.  
  
Честно говоря, Алек был бы не против, чтобы так было и дальше, команда пообвыкла, притерлась друг к другу, стала работать слаженней, порой понимая все с полувзгляда. Магнус внезапно оказался горячо любим большей частью экипажа, во многом благодаря шумным вечеринкам во время долгих перелетов и коротких увольнительных, из-за чего Алек — нет-нет — но чувствовал жгучую, непозволительную ревность. Впрочем, и тут его сложно винить — в конце концов, на одной из подобных вечеринок они с Магнусом и познакомились, просто... Магнус действительно жил дальше, а Алек между тем не знал, что делать со своим пошедшим в разнос либидо.  
  
Поначалу все начиналось невинно: полные поцелуев, горячих ласк и обжигающей тесноты сны, хриплое «Алек», которое, казалось, буквально выдохнули прямо в ухо, жадный рот, чье касание он чувствовал еще несколько часов после подъема. Алек просыпался уже болезненно твердым, на грани оргазма, сходя с ума от столкновения с жестокой реальностью, и бежал в душ, где либо приходил в себя под ледяным потоком воды, либо исступленно дрочил, стараясь не думать, не вспоминать, не представлять когда-то хорошо знакомое тело, но достигая грани лишь окунувшись в воспоминания.   
  
Это было неловко. Неправильно. Смущающе. Их отношения с Магнусом сейчас больше напоминали хорошую дружбу, чем романтические отношения, однако Алек солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не заметил тонких намеков на флирт в их ежедневных перепалках. И солгал бы дважды, если бы заявил, что не наслаждался этим от начала и до конца.  
  
Затем Алек стал просыпаться на мокрых простынях. Если это и могло стать более... выматывающим, то определенно стало. Подобного он не помнил даже в свою бытность подростком. Почти постоянно возбуждение искрилось под кожей, сладко терзая Алека, стоило заметить взгляд, намек, игривое подмигивание — достаточно было любого самого невинного движения Магнуса, чтобы следующей ночью Алек вновь проснулся от оргазма.  
  
С этим надо было что-то делать. Заглушить. Исправить. Избавиться. Это мешало. Отвлекало. Сбивало с толку. Мешало думать.   
  
Абсурдно, но... Алек не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Не так.   
  


***

  
— Ваше Величество, ваше претензии к народу АльГранде не имеют никакого смысла.  
  
— Разве? Сильный всегда стремится увеличить свою территорию, защитить свой народ, обезопасить границы. АльГранде — мелкий мирок на самом краю нашего сектора. Мелкий и агрессивный. Разве мое желание предупредить гибель моих граждан — бессмысленно?  
  
Алек изо всех сил старался держать лицо. Переговоры с Королевой фейеранцев длились уже шесть часов, и он определенно начал терять терпение.   
  
Народ, получивший свое название из-за внешней схожести с мифологическими феями и своеобразным звуком «фьеть», сопровождавшим почти всю их речь, славился своим умением запутать собеседника, происходящим из весьма любопытной физиологической неспособности солгать. Как Алек понял из объяснений Магнуса, все дело в весьма специфичной нейроментальной связи между гиппокампом, височной областью и продолговатым мозгом фейеранцев. При попытке солгать импульс по нейронам переключился на центр боли, и лжец умирал от страшного болевого шока.   
  
Так что представители народа никогда не лгали, но как могли не говорили всей правды. Королева, судя по всему, была в этом деле самым настоящим мастером, Алек уже не раз споткнулся о хитро построенные фразы, многозначные слова и завуалированные угрозы в ее исполнении. Это выматывало. Даже попытки Магнуса — неплохо знакомого с этим народом и Королевой лично — сгладить ситуацию и помочь Алеку прийти к приемлемому решению не облегчали положения.  
  
— Я понимаю ваши стремления, Ваше Величество, — как можно вежливее отозвался Алек. — Но вы нападаете на мирное население, единственное преступление которого — жизнь на границе с вашим королевством. Это не защита, а военная экспансия.   
  
— Нам скучно, — резко заявила та, переведя взгляд на Магнуса. — Станцуешь для нас?  
  
— Не сегодня, Ваше Величество. Я при исполнении, — мягко отказал ей тот, но Алек тут же заметил, как сузились глаза явно недовольной Королевы.  
  
— Раньше ты не был столь серьезен, Магнус, — фамильярно заметила Королева. — Возможно это влияние твоего капитана. Мы видим связь между вами. Она переливается и блестит.  
  
Алек бросил на Магнуса быстрый взгляд. Еще одной — правда, недоказанной — способностью, которой якобы обладали фейеранцы, было умение видеть то, что люди называли «родством душ».   
  
— Ваше Величество, мы пытаемся договориться весь вечер. Возможно, нам стоит отдохнуть друг от друга и продолжить утром, — вежливо предложил Алек, поднимаясь из-за стола и почтительно склоняясь в поклоне.  
  
— Я так не думаю, капитан, — спокойно отозвалась Королева.  
  
По незримому сигналу через все входы в тронный зал высыпались многочисленные воины, закованные в тяжелую броню с тяжелыми лазерными винтовками, взведенными в боевую готовность и нацеленными прямо на их небольшую делегацию, включавшую Алека, Магнуса и пару охранников.  
  
— Нападение на капитана Звездного флота Федерации может оказаться фатальным решением, Ваше Величество, — глухо заметил Магнус.  
  
— Нападение? Что вы. Думаю, формулировка «смерть по неосторожности» удовлетворит все заинтересованные стороны, — не прекращая ядовито улыбаться, отозвалась та.  
  
— Чего вы хотите? — впившись в Королеву взглядом, просто спросил Алек.  
  
— Нам скучно, — снова повторила она. — Развлеките нас. Исполните одно наше желание, и мы прекратим нападения и позволим вам уйти невредимыми.  
  
— И в чем же ваше желание? — поспешил уточнить Магнус.  
  
Казалось, улыбка Королевы стала еще шире. Она вновь посмотрела на Алека, и что-то в ее взгляде — какая-то темнота, бездонная, беспросветная тьма, точно падаешь в глубокую пропасть, — подсказало, что ему не понравится то, что она загадает.  
  
— Капитан должен сделать то, что желает больше всего.  
  
Алек замер, не смея пошевелиться. Она не могла знать. Никто не мог. Он никому не говорил. Иззи или Джейс могли бы заподозрить, но не Королева, она же знает его всего полдня, ради всего святого...  
  
— Ваше желание слишком расплывчатое, вдруг то, что капитан Лайтвуд сделает, не будет соответствовать тому, что вы подразумевали? — тем временем пытался хоть как-то исправить ситуацию Магнус.  
  
— Думаю, капитан точно знает, что хотел бы сделать, — с все тем же чрезвычайно довольным выражением лица заметила Королева.  
  
— Капитан? — недоумевающе посмотрел на него Магнус.  
  
Капитан. Он — капитан Алек Лайтвуд. Под его ответственностью три тысячи человек экипажа. Он должен с этим справиться? Сможет ли принять последствия, как не раз делал раньше? Сможет ли жить дальше без...  
  
Встряхнув головой, Алек принял решение и повернулся к все еще ждущему его ответа Магнусу. Тот просто не смог не использовать шанс разрушить строгий официоз, присущий их службе и спустился на планету в более привычном для себя образе: хорошо сидящем костюме с яркой рубашкой, жилетом и кричаще розовом галстуке. Несколько прядок челки были выкрашены в схожий оттенок розового с легким красноватым оттенком, руки украшали тяжелые кольца, а уши украшали серьги, обхватывавшие те наподобие металлических паучков. Это был Магнус. Знакомый. Теплый. Родной. Так что Алек просто сделает это.  
  
Шагнув вперед, Алек схватил Магнуса за полы пиджака и притянул к себе, впиваясь в губы жадным поцелуем.  
  
И это ощущалось так прекрасно, что даже страшно.   
  
Магнус поначалу явно был ошеломлен — он напрягся под руками Алека, будто окаменел, но затем вдруг оттаял, распахнув рот, чтобы впустить туда язык Алека, по-хозяйски прошедшегося по зубам и скользнувшего дальше. Руки Алека будто жили отдельной жизнью: выпустив из своей хватки одежду Магнуса, скользнули под нее, огладили скрытую под несколькими слоями ткани грудь, перешли на спину и, спустившись чуть ниже, сжались на ягодицах.  
  
Сорвавшийся с губ Магнуса стон Алек тут же поймал новым поцелуем, даже не пытаясь остановиться. Да и зачем? Когда желанная сладость, нежность, жар — все, в чем так давно нуждался, так давно хотел, мечтал, ждал, наконец-то здесь, рядом? И можно поймать тихий вздох губами, ощутить, как яростно бьется под твоей ладонью чужое сердце, как дрожат мышцы, силясь удержать своего хозяина в вертикальном положении, как твердо и напряженно в паху от всего одного лишь поцелуя?  
  
Ясность ума не спешила возвращаться к Алеку — он отступил прочь лишь несколько мгновений спустя после того, как разорвал поцелуй. Он позволил себе только это: несколько мгновений остановиться и подышать Магнусом, отпечатать его запах, тепло, ощущение тела напротив себя, потому что больше этого не будет. Никогда. И повернулся к ликующей Королеве.  
  
— Видишь, бороться с собой вовсе не обязательно, капитан, — точно мама, поучающая нерадивое дитя, проговорила Королева. — Я держу свое слово. Наши корабли отозваны. Я подпишу предложенный вами договор. А вы свободны.  
  
Только услышав эти слова, окружившая их толпа воинов расступилась.  
  
— До свидания, капитан.  
  


***

  
Алек сидел на кровати, сжимая в руках снятый получасов ранее китель. Это все, что он сделал, вернувшись в каюту. Стоило остановиться и присесть, воспоминания обрушились на него точно цунами на беззащитный берег. Плавность, с которой Магнус подавался навстречу его прикосновениям. Тихие постанывания, издаваемые в поцелуй. Сильная хватка рук на плечах. Чужая твердость напротив собственной.   
  
Китель, что он все еще держал, был невольным свидетелем его падения. Интересно, а запах Магнуса успел осесть на ткани? Алек медленно поднес тот к лицу и глубоко вдохнул. Да, так и есть. Тонкий, еле заметный аромат сандала.   
  
Что же он наделал?  
  
Из глубин самоедства его вытащил сигнал с входной двери.  
  
— Джейс, если это ты, свали к черту, — устало прикрыв глаза, крикнул Алек.  
  
— Это я, Александр, — раздалось глухое в ответ.  
  
— Открыть, — Алек сомневался всего секунду.  
  
Видеть Магнуса, с любопытством оглядывающего его скромную каюту, было странно. Будто сбывался один из его снов. Но тем не менее тот был здесь. Мягко улыбнулся, заметив идеальный порядок на рабочем столе, и удивленно приподнял брови при виде висящего на стене лука.  
  
— Не думал, что ты протащишь его и на корабль.   
  
— С ним слишком много связано, чтобы оставлять его пылиться в квартире на Земле, — пожал плечами Алек.  
  
Повисла неловкая тишина, от которой Алеку хотело сбежать, но бежать было некуда — Магнус стоял прямо напротив двери, точно предполагал за ним попытку к бегству и намеренно отрезал любую возможность к отступлению.  
  
— Алек...  
  
— Магнус... — они начали одновременно и так же вместе рассмеялись, разрушив неловкость.  
  
— Ты первый, — взмахнул рукой Магнус.  
  
— Прости меня. Я знаю, что мы решили оставить все в прошлом, и с моей стороны нечестно испытывать какие-либо чувства... — торопливо, путаясь в мыслях, заговорил Алек.  
  
— А ты испытываешь? — вдруг перебил его Магнус.  
  
И тут Алек заметил, насколько растрепанным он был. Инцидент с Королевой закончился более двенадцати часов назад, которые Алек провел на мостике, отчитываясь Земле и проводя инструктаж, а вот Магнус уже давно должен был привести себя в порядок и спать. Однако тот по-прежнему был в наряде, в котором спускался на планету, пускай и немного смятом. Темные линии, подчеркивавшие его глаза, немного растушевались, а прическа утратила элегантность.   
  
— А это важно? — шепотом прошептал Алек в ответ.  
  
— Очень, — честно ответил Магнус, подступая ближе, и теперь до Алека совершенно отчетливо доносились нотки алкоголя в его дыхании.  
  
— Ты пил? — нахмурился он.  
  
— Я пытался убедить себя, что это ничего не значит, — точно извиняясь, пожал плечами Магнус.  
  
— И как?   
  
— Не получилось, — коротко бросил Магнус, тут же касаясь его губ своими.  
  
Всего лишь касание — долгое, трепетное, настолько нежное, что сердце буквально замерло в груди Алека. Ни один из них не стремился углубить поцелуй — просто сталкивались губами, снова и снова, пока от нехватки воздуха в легких не закружилась голова. Но и тогда они не отстранились до конца — так и остались стоять, тесно прижавшись и устроив головы друг у друга на плече.  
  
— У меня тоже не получилось, — хрипло заметил Алек, несколько тихих мгновений спустя.  
  
— Что не получилось? — не понял Магнус.  
  
— Жить без тебя.   
  
Магнус несколько отстранился, и Алек наконец-то позволил себе полностью окунуться в золото его необыкновенных глаз.  
  
— Ты можешь меня прогнать, — вдруг сказал он, принявшись расстегивать пиджак. — Но я намерен остаться.  
  
— Тогда оставайся, — не скрывая счастливой улыбки, отозвался Алек, стягивая с себя майку.  
  
Магнус тем временем уже избавился от пиджака и методично одну за другой расстегивал пуговки на жилете, и как бы Алек ни хотел его поторопить, он прекрасно помнил, что гардероб Магнуса в некотором роде неприкосновенен. Но и стоять в стороне Алек тоже был не в силах — вновь встав вплотную к Магнусу, он сначала принялся помогать расстегивать проклятые пуговички, но, получив по рукам, оставил это гиблое дело, тут же найдя своим рукам другой фронт работ. Замок на брюк Магнуса поддался ему не в пример быстрее пуговиц, и Алек скользнул ладонью внутрь, под мягкую ткань белья, чтобы сжать уже напряженную плоть Магнуса. В ответ на осторожную ласку Магнус застонал, потянулся за поцелуем, тут же параллельно скидывая с плеч уже надоевшую жилетку и рубашку, все-таки порвав последнюю по шву.   
  
Оказавшись обнаженными по пояс, они наконец-то столкнулись кожей, жадно выискивая друг на друге незнакомые впадинки и шрамы. Алек с удовольствием отметил, что кожа Магнуса такая же бархатная на ощупь, как он помнил, а Магнус в свою очередь все-таки прошелся по уже обследованным следам губами.  
  
Спотыкаясь об одежду и то и дело отвлекаясь на поцелуи и судорожные ласки, они практически упали на кровать.   
  
— На нас слишком много одежды, — в перерывах между оставлением засосов основании шеи Алека и быстрыми поцелуями пробормотал Магнус.  
  
От обуви, носков, брюк и нижнего белья они избавились куда быстрее, чем от всего остального. И последние преграды пали. Объятья стали теснее, поцелуи — жарче, хватка сильнее, и, казалось, нет силы, способной заставить их оторвать друг от друга.  
  
Вязкая дымка возбуждения заволокла сознание Алека, она делала все ярче, больше, сильнее, чувствительное. Простое прикосновение рукой отзывалось искрами по всему телу, касание губ — ожогом оставалось на коже, а поцелуи выжигали его до дна, до основания, до самого сердца, не оставляя даже пепла. Магнус точно не знал, с чего начать — то проходился в дюйме от основания его члена, заставляя практически молить о ласке, то терзал шею, превращая ту в полотно из багровых синяков, то ласкал ртом и руками соски, выкручивая, целуя, прихватывая зубами и отпуская, чтобы следом обжечь простым вздохом.   
  
Когда Магнус устроился между его ног, Алек автоматически развел их шире — раскрываясь, подставляясь, желая почувствовать его ближе, теснее, так плотно, чтобы не было ясно, где заканчивается один и начинается другой, — и запрокинул голову с громким стоном, почувствовав язык, осторожно ласкающий его анус. Ладонью Магнус прошелся по кончиками пальцев по мошонке и сжалась у основания члена, приглушая грозившее перевалить через край возбуждение, но даже не подумал остановиться. Сначала простые мазки, потом посасывания со смачным, пошлым звуком, а затем он и вовсе протолкнул кончик языка в туго сжимающееся кольцо мышц. Одной рукой Алек цеплялся за кровать, другой зарывался в волосы Магнуса, прижимая его рот к своей жаждущей большего дырке, а получив наконец желаемое, Магнус резко втолкнул в него палец, смазанный торопливо подсунутой Алеком смазкой.   
  
Мало. Чудовищно мало. Недостаточно. Ему нужно было больше. Больше пальцев. Больше языка. Больше Магнуса. Внутри. Снаружи. Еще. Еще. Еще.  
  
Член болезненно ныл от долгого отсутствия разрядки, а Магнус только-только вставил в него третий палец, хитро извернув руку, чтобы костяшками пройтись по бугорку простаты, заставив Алека тонко всхлипнуть от резко прострелившего с ног до головы удовольствия.  
  
— Магнус! — требовательно зарычал Алек, дергая того за волосы.  
  
И в кой-то веки тот послушался. Щелчок крышки. Хлюпающий звук выдавливаемой смазки, холод, ощущение противной пустоты, когда Магнус убрал пальцы, и медленно давящая на вход твердость. Магнус не торопился: медленно входил в него, помогая рукой, не отрывая от лица Алека, искаженного болезненным удовольствием, пока наконец не замер.  
  
Он распирал его так сильно. Так правильно. Так идеально. Так, как надо. Впервые за многие ночи, проведенные в одиночестве, Алек чувствовал не измотанность, а бесконечное счастье и радость, смешанные с острым возбуждением и самую малость болью. Первые толчки — осторожные, но резкие, причиняли больше дискомфорт, чем удовольствие, но Алеку было плевать. Он тянул Магнуса на себя, с восторгом ощущая нависшую над собой тяжесть, жадно слизывал капли пота с его лица, впивался в рот поцелуями и жадно дышал. Магнусом. Сексом. Ими.   
  
Через несколько толчков Магнус стал набирать темп, движения стали резче, грубее, жестче, и вряд ли кому-либо удалось сделать это так идеально, как сделал он.   
  
Алек окончательно потерял себя. Растворился, распался на молекулы, атомы, взорвался, будто новая сверхновая, разлетелся на осколки и рассыпался по вселенной. Магнус был с ним, над ним, в нем. Двигался, тяжело дышал, жадно целовал, с силой погружался глубже, с каждым толчком делая Алека все более открытым, все более заполненным, все более своим.  
  
Конец Алек помнил плохо: оргазм накатил внезапно, сорвал остатки разума, пронесся по телу огненным вихрем и оставил его разбитым и не способным пошевелиться. Магнусу, кажется, потребовалось несколько судорожных движений бедрами, чтобы кончить следом и упасть на кровать рядом с Алеком, уткнувшись носом в его плечо.  
  


***

  
Космос. Сколько времени Алек провел среди звезд и никогда раньше даже не думал остановиться и просто посмотреть. Вот вспыхнула одна, а вот погасла другая, а вот в альфа-квадранте, судя по всему, вот-вот родится новая черная дыра или сверхновая.   
  
Обзорная палуба была пуста. Последние несколько дней вышли весьма напряженными. После случая с Королевой фейеранцев и их с Магнусом бурного воссоединения им с командой довелось пройти уже через десяток заданий. Близился к концу первый год их пятилетней миссии, когда им поступило сообщение о массовых убийствах на одной из планет Федерации. Грязное дело обернулось преследованием космических пиратов, стычкой с клингонскими птицами, серьезным повреждением корабля и сто двадцатью шестью погибшими членами экипажа. Сейчас инженеры работали над восстановлением корабля, медики помогали раненым, а бета-смена несла смену на мостике. Около часа назад адмирал Эрондейл выразила благодарность экипажу «Черча», заявила о том, что дома их ждут награды за отвагу, и пожелала удачного восстановления.  
  
Сто двадцать шесть.  
  
Алек ушел сюда, к звездам, как только сдал смену. И не мог заставить себя думать о чем-то другом.  
  
Сто двадцать шесть.  
  
— Вот ты где, — за размышлениями Алек даже не услышал, как открылась дверь, до того, как практически за спиной раздался голос Магнуса. — Я тебя обыскался.  
  
— Почему ты здесь? — несколько резко спросил Алек.  
  
— Мои сестрички справятся и без меня. Все, что мог, я уже сделал. Теперь я должен позаботиться о тебе, — спокойно отозвался Магнус.  
  
— Я не пострадал, — вяло возразил Алек, почувствовав, как Магнус нежно приобнял его за пояс.  
  
— Я так не считаю, — парировал тот, положив голову ему на плечо.  
  
Какое-то время они молча стояли и смотрели на звезды.  
  
— Сто двадцать шесть, Магнус. Сто двадцать шесть человек.  
  
— Вероятность того, что погибнет половина экипажа, была куда больше.  
  
— Я мог бы хотя бы попытаться...  
  
— Ты сделал все, что мог, Александр, — уверенно сказал Магнус.  
  
Алек не нашел, что сказать, а потому промолчал.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, эти звезды стоят того? Стоят всех этих метаний, суеты, смертей? — чуть погодя, спросил он.  
  
— Я думаю, что звезды проживут куда дольше, чем любой из нас, Александр. Так зачем заморачиваться? — пожал плечами Магнус. — Тем более что один капитан сказал, что не может без меня жить.  
  
Последние его слова вызвали у Алека невольную улыбку.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я знаю.


End file.
